For Hades
by Ms. Reen
Summary: Everyone adored her, everyone but the eldest son of Cronus who saw nothing more but how two sisters drift apart...


***Hey guys! Yeah so I replaced the original with this because I wanted to edit the spacing and Italics a bit more properly. Oh and also because I wanted to change the title of the story. Anyways, it's basically the same stuff.***

**So, this is my first time writing for FFN (awkward 0_0) but hey, I really love this couple and I really enjoy the reinvented tales in Greek Mythology. **_**So...what's next? What do normal people say here?**_** Thanks for stumbling on my work? Excuse my poor English and feel free to criticize this for my improvement? Hmmm...well, since I'm only blabbering here, you might as well, start with the story.**

**ENJOY! :))**

**For Hades**

_Everyone adored her, everyone but the eldest son of Cronus who saw nothing more but how two sisters drift apart._

The introduction of Persephone was an eventful celebration for the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. Everyone welcomed the new babe with excitement. On pronouncing her name, the king of the gods smiled with the most affectionate glance a father could bestow a daughter. Not even the fuming Hera could reduce Zeus to abandon his eagerness in welcoming a new addition to his family.

The infant was meek and timid with her cries. Her eyes were of the greenest emerald bringing a fond remembrance of the earth's rich forestry. Her movements were few and counted. Aphrodite was certain. The babe will grow to be one of the most graceful beauties in existence. To how Demeter could give birth to such a majestic sight, was a riddle for the goddess.

The gods of mount Olympus roared as Zeus held up the infant concluding the ceremony. There was no need to question how loved the young Persephone was. She need not utter a single word for Hestia to squeal in delight or for Apollo to smile proudly.

_Everyone adored her, everyone but the eldest son of Cronus who saw nothing more how but how two sisters drift apart._

Hades never left his realms unless it was completely necessary. His presence to Persephone's welcoming led to the irrevocable smile of Zeus for having a daughter to receive such an honor.

Unlike the rest of them, Hades remained stoic if not indifferent to all the proceedings of the ceremony. He neither smiled nor roared with the other gods present. He simply watched at how Demeter held the infant lovingly in her arms after receiving it from Zeus. Whether or not she was aware of Hera's infuriated glaring, Hades wouldn't be the one to know. But if she was, all was disregarded by the presence of the new heavenly gift by the name of Persephone.

Hades cared more for his siblings than he was ever willing to admit. His attendance was concrete proof of that. He looked at Hera with that supportive forlorn expression which only those who knew him well, would consider as a reassurance. _Everything will be alright, dear sister._ Hera bit her lip, nodded and soon walked out from sight. Her absence was unnoticed by Zeus, uncared for by Demeter and overlooked by the rest.

Hades sighed deeply. He knew he had upset her by showing up for the welcoming of the young Persephone. He had let the births of Hephaestus and Ares to pass by without paying the slightest respect for either nephew. Hera tried to understand him for it. The affairs of the underworld will eternally pull her brother to its depths.

_But for him to allot in his schedule a vacancy for the illegitimate girl?_ That one was inexcusable.

If Hera had the nerve to displease her eldest brother, she had long ago dispatched a pelican to gobble up that little brat whom everyone keeps giggling about. That is, if the Olympian goddess would risk angering the Lord of the Underworld. So she composes herself, breathes heavily and exits with no further desire to join the festivities.

Regardless of how the other gods celebrated the occasion in fleeting happiness and equal delight, Hades couldn't help but be dismayed. Everyone was cheering for another one of Zeus' illegitimate children. Perhaps if the mother wasn't the sister of the lawful wife, things would be a lot more tolerable. But for Hades, he saw nothing more but a living reminder of one sister's betrayal and one husband's constant infidelity. Athena was standing close to him observing from the distance, the bundle of joy shared in the arms of the other goddesses.

"She is already everyone's favorite."

Everyone knew that the favorite of Hades was Zeus and that next to Zeus were his offspring. On that note, Ares and Athena reigned supreme; the former for his valor and victories in fields of battle, the latter for her intelligence and praiseworthy strategies in great wars. Both were devoted to Hades. Both had seen a father in the ruler of the undead.

It had long ago been established how Zeus would never be the role model, either of them would be willing to follow. They were introduced to his eldest brother as young children, who to them held the place of both parent and hero. Hades indulged the both of them in their desires to build separate names for themselves. He taught Ares the ways of the sword and spear. To Athena, he introduced the fallen warriors of Elysian Fields, who shared with her the knowledge every good general ought to know. When the both finished their courses and were of certain age, Mount Olympus never met with such courageous and dauntless characters as they.

"Perhaps not everyone," Hades said, alluding to Hera and himself. "Where is Ares?"

"He did not attend."

"Zeus would be upset with him then."

"Impossible, Father has his eyes for one and one thing only." Hades was silenced. He had never seen Zeus glance at either of his children with the same affectionate gaze as the one he's given to Persephone. "I doubt Ares even cares anymore."

"If he does not care he should have attended."

"Perhaps," Athena said with uncertainty. "Perhaps, he would've. If he had not seen you've presented yourself."

"I do not see why his presence should be dependent on my own."

"Ares is easy to anger and upset, that brother of mine, who we both know so well, Milord, is easily reduced by his feelings."

"Often did that habit of his brought him trouble."

"Often, it did." Athena averted her graze, from the crowd to her uncle and with an indifferent expression, she continued, "He was just about to leave to visit you in the Underworld, when all of a sudden, you appeared, Milord." Hades sighed deeply.

He should have expected this from Ares: fleeing as to avoid meeting him. Ares could never resent Hades. How could he? When all throughout the boy's life, Hades was the one who stood as a father to him. The god of the underworld glanced at the young maiden next to him. Athena, from the years she spent under his cloak, had adapted some of his traits; most noticeably, her disinterestedness and indifference when it comes to things that do not please her.

Regardless of her efforts to keep her facade though, Hades saw through all the pain and jealousy concealed in the reflection of her eyes. Hades was not a caring god but that does not imply he's merciless. When Athena excused herself from his presence in the pretext of searching for the whereabouts of Ares, he let her. Though he knew she'd only purposely lose herself inside one of Demeter's forests, fighting back tears that threaten to fall.

There were times when Hades wondered how his younger brother sleeps at night fully aware of the effects of his misdeeds to those around him.

The ruler of the undead could not fathom how the said-to-be merciful god, remain deaf to the cries of Hera and blind to the tears of Athena.

Could Zeus be ignorant to Ares' defiant behavior caused by the wanting of a father's attention?

And yet when Hades considers to confront his brother for all of it, just when he's about to reveal all and leave nothing, he's muted. He couldn't find the right words to get his point through without the risk of offending his brother. He couldn't find the right things to say, for Zeus to understand how many souls were suffering because of his deficiency as a both a father and husband. At the very second, Hades wonders if he'll ever be able to say all of this to the king of the gods someday.

"How are you, brother?" Zeus greeted with vigor as he embraced the eldest god. "Such a beautiful gift did you bestow to my beautiful daughter, Persephone. I am already anticipating the years of childhood to begin when I'll be able to tell her, how the Lord of the Underworld graced her welcoming!"

"I am fine brother. To tell you the truth regarding the young one's welcoming, I came here for a different reason than celebrating it along with the rest of the gods." There was no need to disclose the object of that 'different reason' when it's been apparent for quite a while now, the absence of the Queen of the gods.

"Have you eaten anything yet? Would you like a drink of ambrosia?" Hades sighed; his implications were dismissed if not unnoticed.

"No. I'm fine."

"That's good."

Hades wasn't able to abide to the purpose of his visit after seeing the gleeful smile that graced over the visage of his youngest brother. He'll probably regret this by the morning, but right now, he couldn't find the words to express his dissatisfaction in the infidelity of Zeus to their sister. Weakly, he smiled as the ruler of Mt. Olympus recounted the short weeks of the young Persephone's life; her birth, her slow breaths, her meekness and his delight in seeing it all.

Hades couldn't help but wonder, if he had taken the time to visit in the welcoming of Athena and Ares as well, would he encounter the same joyous Zeus?

He shook his head at the unworthy question. If this was a way of his subconscious to accuse Zeus and find a loophole to prove his brother undeserving for his position, Hades heeded none of it.

He had neglected the account of time. When the two brothers finally said their goodbyes, it had been nightfall in Mt. Olympus. Hades couldn't help but release a sigh. The celebration would continue till the early morning. Hestia was talking with Demeter over the joys and pains of motherhood. The other gods continued in their merriment. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hera mildly stroking shoulder of Ares. He felt the two pairs of eyes befell him. But only one presence was felt and only one voice was heard.

"Hades."

Many would have shivered to the fear of hearing the name of such powerful god pronounced without the usual courtesies. _Hades_, how long since he heard his name plainly said as so? It took him by no surprise to find his space shared with Hera after a span of short seconds.

"Hera."

Though the greeting was acknowledged, both stood in silence watching from afar the continuation of the celebrations. Ares had disappeared, to who knows where, Hades didn't felt the need to ask. Soon enough, he'll be in the boy's good side again and when that happens, the arena for their sparring matches would long been readied.

The young babe was cradled from god to god, Apollo who saw them both felt no shame in asking the favor of holding Persephone as he took another drink of ambrosia, promising his return. The atmosphere became awkward. And Hades could have sworn Demeter was glancing at them for every twenty seconds. Hera felt all eyes on her and out of propriety, handled the child with utmost care. That, at least had made most eyes look away assured of Persephone's safety.

_Not Demeter, though. Certainly, not Demeter._

"Hades, could you take her from me? I feel Demeter would be at more ease if she's in your arms."

"I really don't feel comfortable in taking—"

"Nonsense, here."

_The Lord of Underworld never held children,_ at least those who are far too young and needed all the cuddling and cooing they could get. So when this request came to him from his very dear sister, Hera, he couldn't help but raise a brow and silently ask if she was kidding him or not.

_She was not though._

And that made Hades panic. Not in the conventional way of panicking though, like all others who would start to sweat and move their limbs uncontrollably in every direction. But in his own composed way of panicking, which included short breaths and inquisitive stares with the hope of some form of jest concealed behind the request.

"Simply put your arm like so, then your hand like that, then—"

Taking orders from his younger sibling was one thing but knowing that those orders included the most stoic uncle to hold his newest niece was another. Hades struggled to say the least. He had just come from Zeus' company, and he didn't know if he had the courage to face his brother once Zeus finds out he dropped the newborn.

Thankfully, such an occurrence didn't happen.

Slowly, his tensed arms eased a little and no sooner, he found himself cradling the young babe in his arms comfortably. The picture was pleasant. Anyone who didn't knew the relationship shared between the characters would conclude of a happy couple with their newborn child. Anyone who would brave the wrath of Zeus, Hera and Hades would thoughtlessly put such a thought to words.

_So much for the image of the apathetic Lord of the Underworld,_ Hera thought.

Demeter after making sure her daughter was secured in the arms of their brother continued her discussion with Hestia. _Hades would never harm a child of Zeus._ Hera thought the same. Perhaps that's what fueled her anger the most during the ceremony. She couldn't count on Hades to choose sides between them.

_And she didn't want him to. _

Looking at the young Persephone now, already troubling her Uncle Hades with her squirming, Hera thought that maybe, just maybe, she could bear with the child. It's not every day, she could see Hades discomfited in such a way that even the meekest sound of the young babe, makes him worry if he had hurt her.

For the first time of the day, Hera managed to smile. Perhaps, there was some good in the birth of Persephone, after all. But all this was short-lived when a throbbing pain in the head took Hera's composure. Instinctively, her two fingers went straight to her right temple.

What has happening to her? She steadied herself with a hand on Hades' shoulder, her brother giving her partial attention because of the young babe he held. She didn't know if it was by chance but the pain worsened upon his contact. She tried to find the cause of the pain.

_When was the last time she felt this?_ She asked herself.

From a faint memory, she remembered the marriage between two powerful monarchs from Greece and Rome. _Yes, that was it._ The last time she felt this, was when she foretold a powerful marriage between those two mortals.

_What did this mean?_

For Hades, seeing her like this as she assured him she's alright and it was all due lack of sleep, the eldest god took it as a sign. The relationship of Demeter and Hera would forever be changed because of the little bundle he held; two sisters who would forever see each other as rivals, if not for love, then for family.

For Hera though, everything was viewed in a different light. Some years away from the present, she saw two figures. Both were cloaked in sheer black, a male and female, wearing wonderful jewelry of obsidian. Both were seated on a throne, their faces looked oddly familiar and yet she couldn't name them. For a brief moment, she considered who among the mortals it could be. And yet the stance and elegance of the pair seemed far from any human was capable of having. And then, she remembered the added pain on touching Hades with Persephone.

_Was it perhaps, the future couple of the Underworld? Hera shook her head, no, that's preposterous. And yet, she looked back at the two, and the pain returned…_

**So what do you think? Reviews are lovely and are more than welcome. I was planning on making this the first chapter of a longer story, but nah, you guys would prefer one-shots right? ;))**

**With love,**

**Ms. REEN**


End file.
